Silver's Kiss
by WildMonkeyDanceAroundFire
Summary: A story I began a while back based off of one of my RPG characters. I have no idea where I pulled the title out of but it works for now. Story is about a girl going through changes in her life in many different ways.
1. Default Chapter

The Plague  
  
The water was cut in two as the boat sliced through it. The wood creaked under her steps as she glided across the deck to the railing. Her hand touched the wood and she jerked away in pain. Some blood started coming out of the small wound as the splinter was pulled away. Her eyes darted over to the men and what they were doing. One was in the little cup at the top of the pole. Her eyes turned at the sound of a voice calling out orders. There was a man at the wheel, quickly turning it around and around. She soon drowned out the voice and looked over at the rest of the ship. There were a few cannons on board in case they ran into a pirate ship, then there was an upper deck under the wheel, it was the captain's quarters. The actions of the men soon bored her and she looked out at the water. Her body moved with the boat as it rocked back and forth. Crystal blue liquid seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
"Still bored?"  
  
A smile crossed her rosy lips as she looked up at her friend. "Can you blame me? All I hear is this talk of how great it will all be, how I will settle down and finally find a suitable husband, but all I see is this blue glass."  
  
Raven leaned on the rail with Ebony; "At least you'll be able to find a husband."  
  
"But I don't want a husband; all they do is tie you down. I want to be free; I want to live life for once. I know Jacob and Abe want me to settle down but I want to explore a little first." Ebony looked over at Raven and caught the girl's mysterious smile; it was a look of knowledge. "How come you were able to come on this boat alone? I thought unmarried women were only allowed if they were coming with their family members." She was watching Raven, waiting for an answer, when someone rushed up to them and started speaking in a hurried voice.  
  
"Jacob. Abe. They've caught it. You must come quick." Without a moments hesitation she followed the man through the hole to the lower deck. There, lying on an old straw bed were her brothers, both have broken out in fevers.   
  
She rushed to their side and began giving orders to the man who led her down, "I need cold water and some cloth."  
  
"I'm sorry Mam, but the only water we have left is for drinking purposes the captain ordered us not to use it for any other purpose."  
  
Her gaze snapped towards him, "What do you mean? They are going to die if I don't have that to take care of them"  
  
"They would die anyways. It's the plague; there is no stopping it once you catch it. I'm sorry."  
  
A startled look was on her face as he walked away. Tears filled her eyes but she didn't let them fall as she looked to her brothers with a smile on her face. 


	2. All Alone

All Alone  
  
The days passed slowly, Ebony rarely left her brother's sides. They seemed to be breathing skeletons but as long as they breathed she would stay there and care for them. Dark circles were under her eyes as she watched them; lack of sleep plagued her. Memories raced through her head of her brothers raising her. The three of them going to the market place, the two dark heads with the little silver one. They were inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart, except death.   
  
Raven padded softly down the stairs and took a seat next to Ebony as she often did, "Why don't you get some sleep? I can watch them for you."   
  
Ebony turned grateful eyes on her companion, "How much longer will we be on this boat?" Raven shook her head; the time frame was unknown to her. Ebony's gaze dropped to her hands as she played with her fingers. Thoughts about the time raced through her head, she knew her brothers didn't have much longer but they would last, they had to. With a final glance at her brothers she stood up and headed over to another bed to rest.  
  
"Leave me be." A hand was shaking her, trying to wake her up. Finally her eyes fluttered open and she popped up in bed. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" Her eyes darted around frantically. There was only one reason why someone would wake her up and she was praying to God that she was wrong.  
  
"Ebony they're gone. Just a few minutes ago. They passed away together, one right after the other. The men are getting ready for the burial. We need to head to the top." Raven watched Ebony for her reaction, she knew the girl cared deeply for her brothers and would probably take it hard.  
  
With Raven's help, Ebony got up from the bed. Her brother's were dead; she knew that for certain. Over the days she had been taking care of her brothers she saw their will to live vanish, and with that her tears. She already cried her heart out for them, and now it was just final. She headed to the deck to watch the burial of her brothers at sea.  
  
The wind whipped her hair about her face as the men pushed off the caskets. The splash of the ocean could barely be heard above the roaring wind. It was over; she would never see them again. Their smiling faces would never be there to cheer her up or tease her. She was all alone. And now she was heading to a place she had never been before, a place she knew nothing about. Her life was over, as she knew it.   
  
Raven watched as Ebony walked around in a daze, day after day. There was only one thing that could possibly bring her out of it. When they strike land, everything would hopefully change for the better. 


	3. UhOh!

Uh-oh!  
  
"Land ho!" Her head shot up from the mattress. Thoughts were running through her head, they finally reached land! She scrambled up to the deck and raced to the side to see. It was true, there before them was land, and on it were some other Englishmen. Joy overwhelmed her as a small boat pushed off and reached the ship. They were going to start unloading the people and then the baggage.   
  
"Ladies first!" The voice boomed through the shouts of the people and slowly Ebony and Raven made their way to the front of the boat and waited until it was their turn to climb on board one of the shaky little row boats. Finally one pulled up and some men held up their hands to help the two young ladies down into the boat. Raven could tell that Ebony was weaker than usual, something wasn't right with her so she kept a close eye on her.  
  
The water was clear as glass, Ebony could see right to the bottom; a little fish darted across the water as the oars were dipped into the water. Some of the other people were talking about the settlement and the problems with the savages but her eyes stayed on the water watching the movements beneath it. Her hands gripped the seat as the boat rocked back and forth at a steady pace. Holding the seat was what kept her in place. "Hold on girls, were going to hit land." A grinding sound could be heard as the little vessel hit land and jerked its passengers forward.  
  
"All right ladies, time to get out." There were many people out and about ready to help the newcomers ashore. Raven was already on the land, running her hands over her dress, when Ebony stood up and started to be helped out. Her fierce aquamarine eyes watched the silver haired girl as she took a hand and climbed out, something just wasn't right, there was something off about the way Ebony was acting today. Worry ran through Raven's thoughts as she stepped closer to Ebony.   
  
Ebony tried to move with grace as she moved to the side of the boat to step out of it. She noticed Raven moving closer to her, she knew the girl worried about her, it was almost like Raven took her under her wing after her brother's deaths. A smile lit her face as she looked around they were finally here, no more worrying about what was to come, they were with their own people now, in a new land full of promises. As soon as her foot touched land, her legs gave out from under her and she stumbled to the ground. The last thing she saw before passing out was the hem of Raven's dress. 


End file.
